Sparrowhawk
The AV-22 Sparrowhawk is a United Nations Space Command VTOL (Vertical take-off and landing) aerial support aerodyne. Overview & Background The Sparrowhawk is a formidable air-to-ground anti-tank aerodyne typically deployed as a ground support and anti-armor aircraft to hunt tanks and support ground advances. Developed during the early years of the Human-Covenant war, the Sparrowhawk was in wide production during the first decade of the war, but the general cost of repairing and replacing the vehicle alongside problems with its ducted fan propulsion system limited the craft's deployment after 2550. As part of the upgrades to the ship's complement for Operation: RED FLAG, the UNSC Pillar of Autumn received a fleet of Sparrowhawks refitted with experimental modifications specifically for the mission. The nose-mounted Gauss Cannon has been replaced by two wing-mounted Rocket Pods, with each pod loaded holding 6 light rockets. These pods can either fire the rockets in pairs (one rocket from each pod) or unleash their entire salvo of 12 rockets at once. The most crucial modification, however, was the incorporation of experimental energy shielding into the vehicle, not unlike the shielding system integrated into John-117's MJOLNIR Power Armour. Gameplay Information Advantages * As an Attack VTOL aircraft, the Sparrowhawk has impressive maneuverability which greatly contributes to its combat effectiveness; with its ability to quickly change orientation, increase/decrease altitude and strafe to either side, the Hawk can effectively dodge incoming enemy fire while keeping its weapons trained on a target. * The Sparrowhawk's dual Autocannons can quickly shred most infantry and light vehicles to pieces in a few quick bursts. * While not as powerful as other explosives, the Sparrowhawk's light rockets can dispatch groups of enemies and tougher, individual opponents with relative ease. * Whereas the player's energy shields will absorb any damage taken when driving other vehicles, the Sparrowhawk has its own separate energy shielding which absorbs damage and protects the vehicle's health until depleted. This additional layer of shielding allows the player to safely disembark the vehicle under fire and without having to worry about their own shields not being at full strength. Disadvantages * In exchange for superior maneuverability, the Sparrowhawk's flight speed is relatively sluggish compare to other vehicles, making it vulnerable to weapons that fire fast-moving projectiles. * Despite their high damage-per-burst, the ballistic nature of the Sparrowhawk's Autocannon rounds makes them useless against stationary/Jackal/Elite Honor Guard Energy Shielding and Hunter/Brute Chieftain armor. * The Sparrowhawk's missiles are relatively inaccurate if the entire salvo is fired at once, meaning this should only be done if trying to strike multiple targets over a wide area or when up close to a singular target. * While its energy shielding allows the Sparrowhawk to withstand a generous amount of damage, the aircraft itself is relatively fragile and can be quickly destroyed by heavy weaponry and/or concentrated enemy fire. This can be easily mitigated either by pulling away from combat when the Hawk's shields are low or by attacking enemies from a range where they cannot fire back at it. * Overcharged shots from Plasma Pistols can prove lethal against the Sparrowhawk, as the homing bolts can easily zero in on the slow moving aircraft, with the subsequent EMP instantly stripping away its protective layer of shielding. * The Sparrowhawk's Main and Secondary fire are weak against the armor plating of hunters. Developer Informations The Sparrowhawk's controls much better on controller than on Keyboard. Trivia * In Halo Combat Evolved, there was a cut Human vehicle called the Kestrel, which may have been an early version or inspiration for the Sparrowhawk. * Like the Grizzly tank, the Sparrowhawk was from Halo Wars. * The Sparrowhawk is only featured in a single level of the entire SPV3 campaign; Two Betrayals. * It can be found in four locations throughout Two Betrayals: Canyon A (control room canyon), the newer underground areas, Canyon B (Pulse generator 2), and Canyon C (Pulse Generator 3). * The Sparrowhawk is Halo: Custom Editions first air vehicle with the ability to strafe. * If one were to grab the Sparrowhawk in Canyon C, three more Sentinel Enforcers would appear for the player to fight. Gallery TBA Category:UNSC Vehicles Category:Air Vehicles